Son of Hades
by ultimate emperor
Summary: Alex Wilson is a son of hades, the first one born after the war, and is soon entagled into a prophecy even older than the great prophecy.


"Mr. Wilson, if you would be kind enough to pay attention in class that would be great" a voice brought Alex's attention back into the classroom as everyone laughed at him.

"Sorry Mr. Winston" Alex mumbled in apology as he tried to focus in the classroom. Alex had always been a problem child of sorts, he was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia, and he was also impulsive, rash and a bit vindictive.

Alex was able to survive through the period which was the last period in the last day of the year. Finally free and cheering with everybody, Alex rushed out of the classroom with the masses, he didn't enjoy hanging around and feeling like the odd one out as everybody talked about their summer plans, he didn't really have any friends, always having a hard time fitting in with other people.

Alex rushed out of the school stopping to wish goodbye to a few of his acquaintances. He walked down the road grinning from ear to ear, buying himself a hamburger and coke. Sometimes Alex was glad he was living in the small town of Tampa in Florida. His grin faded as he neared his house.

There was a car in his driveway and he didn't have a good feeling in his stomach. Alex rushed inside to see his father talking to an adult and a boy was standing beside him in crutches.

"Marcus Fern?" Alex questioned, the boy was in his school and had tried to befriend Alex who hadn't really been interested, "what are you doing here?"

"Alex" his uncle gestured for him to come closer, Jason Wilson had taken care of Alex ever since his mother's death. He had been his mother's brother and Alex's godfather and now his guardian.

"Alex" Uncle Jason sighed "I need to tell you about your father" Alex blinked and asked "are you for real?" in all the years, uncle Jason had never once mentioned Alex's father, who had abandoned him.

"There isn't much time" the adult man said, he was blonde with grey eyes and looked really smart "we'll explain everything to Alex on the way"

Uncle Jason nodded and picked up a suitcase, which Alex was pretty sure was filled with his clothes. "Malcolm and Marcus will take you to a safe place Alex"

"Safe from what?" Alex questioned as his father loaded the suitcase into Malcolm's trunk

"You remember all those weird monsters you shrink told you, you were imagining. They're real!" Alex's mind was reeling; he was absorbing a lot of information at a very fast rate

Once everything was set and Alex was sitting in the car, Uncle Jason leaned in through the open window and said "goodbye Alex, and be safe" Malcolm started the car and began driving.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked to which Marcus answered "Long island" Alex opened his mouth but Malcolm beat him to the punch. "Let me explain what's going on Alex" Malcolm began talking about the existence of gods, and their home in America, he started with western civilisation and how the gods influence it, he then went on to talk about the offspring of gods and how he was a son of Athena, after which Marcus took off his pants and displayed his goat legs.

Alex's head was spinning when he realised they were in Long island as shown by a signpost "how..." he railed off as Marcus said "nature spirits such as satyrs, Centaurs, and nymphs can bend space"

Malcolm finally stopped in front of a big four storied house with blue walls and tiled roof. "Come on" he pulled Alex to meet a man in a wheelchair sitting on the porch. "Hello Malcolm" the man greeted the adult who said "I've briefed him on everything Chiron"

Suddenly the man got up from the chair and as he got up, Alex realised what he was "y-you're a centaur" Alex stuttered, the past hour was proving very taxing on him.

"I've briefed him on almost everything" Malcolm amended as Chiron gave him a mildly annoyed look, the centaur then turned to Alex "yes I am a centaur"

"You're Chiron the..." Alex began but Chiron cut in "yes, I'm the Chiron who trained, Hercules, Perseus, Alexander the great, Winston Churchill and most recently Percy Jackson"

Alex stared at Chiron trying to comprehend everything that was happening around him and then Chiron showed him the view of the camp and explained about it to him, soon a girl of about Alex's age of fourteen with red hair that came to her chest and big brown eyes.

"Amanda" Chiron noticed her and gestured her to come forward. "Could you please lead Alex to cabin ..." he trailed off as he, Amanda, Malcolm and Marcus stared above Alex's head. Alex looked up to see a hologram of a black Greek style helmet.

"Cabin thirteen" Chiron said "all hail Alexander Wilson, Hades, lord of the dead, the riches and the shadows" Alex's eyes widened as Amanda said "follow me Alex"

Alex obliged as she led the way "um..." "Amanda Jenkins" she told him "Alex Wilson" Alex answered "who was this Percy Jackson Chiron mentioned?"

Amanda sighed as if she was asked this a lot and answered "Percy Jackson was one of the greatest heroes of all times, he led the demigods against the titans and led them to victory, he also managed to get cabins for minor gods and bound the gods by an oath to claim all children when they turn thirteen"

"but I'm fourteen and I was just claimed now" Alex objected to which Amanda replied "the gods were able to modify their oath such that any kid who didn't know they were a half-blood by the time they were thirteen would not get claimed until they knew, this was done to protect kids who weren't found out as demigods from monsters. And we've arrived to your new home"

Amanda led Alex to a cabin that was made of solid black obsidian with the imprints of human skeletons carved on the walls, there were two torches burning with green flames on both sides of the entrance with a human skull on the top and a bronze 13 on the black wooden door.

"Cabin thirteen, the cabin of Hades" Amanda said gesturing towards the black cabin, Alex decided it looked cool and awesome. "Thanks for the tour Amanda" Alex told the redhead girl who answered "you're welcome Alex" as she walked away

The inside of the cabin was black as well, but sunlight was streaming through the two windows, the beds were covered with black silk sheets, beyond the beds was a bunch of stuff organized in a messy manner, such as a map framed on the wall, a bunch of sword in their scabbard lined on a wooden stand, a bow and a set of arrows, knives, spears shields, armours and there was even a four feet deep hole at the end of the cabin which Alex found strangely similar to a grave

Alex dropped his suitcase beside the bed of his choosing and then observed the various objects around the room "all of these objects are sacred to the children of Hades" a voice said from the door making Alex turn around to see Marcus.

"Just coming by to check on you" Marcus said as he glanced around the room warily "Want to head outside?" Alex asked with a smirk to which Marcus answered "yes please" Marcus answered as the two exited the cabin of death.

Marcus led Alex to a field of strawberries "we mainly grow strawberries to earn income, but for the last decade adult demigods have been sending donations to camp to help with its running" Alex nodded uninterestedly as he saw children of Dionysus use their powers to grow the fruits.

Marcus then led him to the climbing wall "what's with the lava?" Alex asked Marcus who replied "bit of an extra challenge"

The satyr then led him to the sword arena "you might find this place more to your taste" Marcus told Alex as he saw kids fighting about in mock duels or training against dummies, he noticed a few girls chatting by the side and the guy nearest to them was using a bull whip to cut up dummies.

The guy then noticed Marcus and approached them "hey Kev" he greeted the satyr as Alex studied him, he was of Alex's age and looked like a male model with his blonde hair and brown eyes, he was the sort of guy girls would throw themselves at.

"Hello Dame" Marcus answered and then gestured towards Alex "Alex, meet Damien Cavell, son of Aphrodite" he then turned to Damien "and this is Alex Wilson, son of Hades"

Damien's eyes widened as he looked at Alex and then smirked and said "so the last kid of the big three is here? Capture the flag is going to be so much fun this time"

"Um..." Alex turned to Marcus who answered "Big three are Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, Zeus and Poseidon each have a daughter at camp and now Hades has a son as well"

"Oh" Alex answered not seeing the significance at all, Damien sighed and said "all the cabins in camp half blood that can hold demigods are finally full, this means good luck"

"Okay" Alex nodded still unfazed making Damien smirk "I like this guy" he told Marcus who rolled his eyes.

Soon a loud horn was sounded making Marcus announce "dinner time" he and Damien led Alex to the dining pavilion, he sat down on the Hades table and Marcus sat beside him.

The table was laden with all sorts of food, fruits, salads, cheese, barbecue and even pizza and pasta "Ask for whatever you want and your goblet will provide it for you" Marcus told him. Alex was sceptical but decided to humour the satyr and said "coke" and suddenly his goblet was filled with the black liquid.

Alex loaded his plate with food and was about to take a bite when Marcus said "not yet" Alex noticed everyone was throwing parts of their food to the gods "burnt offering to the gods" Marcus told him and Alex chose not to comment he approached the flames and said "Hades" and threw a slice of juicy beef into the fire.

Alex went back to his table with Marcus and ate their food, Marcus talked to him about the camp but Alex wasn't paying much attention, after they had finished their food, Chiron stamped his feet and a grown man got up from one of the tables.

"Who's he?" Alex asked Marcus who replied "Dionysus, god of wine, partying, madness and the director of camp half blood, he used to be a real grouch a few years back, but ever since Zeus allowed him to drink wine, he's become more jolly and nice" the man was not exactly fit, but not obese either, with curly hair that was so black it looked almost purple and his cherubic face, leopard spotted shirt and half lidded blue eyes he looked like someone who was always drunk.

"Well kids a new camper has joined us today, Allen Winston..." Chiron whispered something into his ear "...Alex Wilson, son of Hades, please welcome him" he gestured towards Alex who received polite applause

"And capture the flag is on Saturday with the blue team being led by Hermes" there was a roar of cheer from their table "and red team by Apollo" another roar, another table "now run along to your little amphitheatre" he said as everyone cheered and rushed out of the pavilion save for a few

Alex got up from his seat and saw Amanda approaching him _"what does a guy have to do for peace and solitude here?" _"Hello Alex" Amanda nodded towards him "you coming to the amphitheatre?" Alex was about to reply in negative when he felt somebody pass by their side

Alex got a chill down his spine and froze momentarily, so didn't really get a good look at the man, but Alex stared at his backside as he disappeared "and that was Kyle Harrison" Amanda told him "Son of Ares, the quietest of all of Ares kids and easily the most dangerous and vicious, also known as the bloody knight"

"Interesting name" Alex noted as he watched the guy's retreating form. Amanda then led him to the sing along, Alex wanted to bolt but for some reason he himself didn't know, he let Amanda guide him to the amphitheatre, Alex stayed there and met some of the campers as such but mostly felt out of place.

The sing along ended after some time and Alex walked back to his cabin alone, and when he entered, he realised that in the darkness, he could see clearly, everything around them was visible, even without any form of light. _"interesting" _Alex thought as he stared at his hand and then around the cabin _"I can look around in the darkness, handy ability" _Alex changed his clothes and lay on his bed, processing everything that had happened today and looking around the room, wondering how many children of Hades had inhabited it and what had happened to them.

**XXXXXXX**

The next day was one of the most interesting days of Alex's life, he and a bunch of other newbie's were taught ancient Greek in the morning for an hour by Bart Ronan son of Athena and councillor of cabin six, which Alex was able to manage through somehow.

This was followed by archery under Chiron's supervision which Alex was passable at, foot racing in which he was outpaced by a nymph by a mile, and then wrestling where he was pummelled by the Ares councillor, Eric Parker, a big linebacker like man with short black hair and black eyes.

This was followed by a round of sword fighting against Josh Stone son of Hermes, which was the one thing Alex felt he had been better than average at. Finally Chiron told him "well Alex, your calling seems to lie with sword fighting but I still want you to practice archery, you might even be able to handle it in actual battle with enough practice"

And just like that Alex was free to do whatever he wanted until dinnertime; Alex wandered around the camp admiring the nature and the ancientness of the camp, which was until he came across two girls.

They were both beautiful girls with the one on the left having short black hair, dark sea green eyes and tan skin with an athletic figure; she looked like the sort of person, people would tag as trouble-maker or rebellious. The other girl's black hair was longer, tied to a ponytail; she had stormy blue eyes, ivory skin and a fit physique, she looked like the sort of girl people would expect to be the class president or some super serious business women.

"Hello" the rebel greeted him to which Alex answered "hi" the two girls looked at him curiously, probably because they didn't recognize him.

Then the eyes of the class prez widened "you're the new kid right? Alex Wilson, son of Hades"

"That's me" Alex replied with a nod "but you have me at a disadvantage, I don't know your names"

"Alice Tyler, daughter of Zeus!" class prez answered "and I'm Katie Blake, daughter of Poseidon" rebel declared

"You're my cousins" Alex realised making the two girls smirk "yes, yes we are" Alice replied.

They talked with Alex about how he was settling in and their experience in the camp for quite a bit till the conch sounded for dinner.

"So you girls ever met your dad's?" Alex asked the two girls with the question that had been bothering him ever since he had arrived at camp.

"Once" Alice admitted and Alex looked towards Katie who confessed "twice. They're usually busy with managing their realms y'know and they're also forbidden to interfere with our lives. But don't worry; I'm sure your father will appear in front of you, though it might only happen in a quest"

"And what are the chances of me getting one?" Alex asked making the two girls share a look. They were spared from answering due to having arrived at the dining pavilion. Alex went to his table and ate the food, after burning his offering.

After dinner Alex was about to return to his cabin when he was approached by Josh Stone councillor for Hermes cabin, a man of about seventeen years of age with sandy brown hair, brown eyes and features that would peg him as a troublemaker in any class, but he also had a charisma about him that made you trust him, even though it may be against your best interest. "Hey Alex" he nodded towards the brunette who nodded back

"I was wondering if you had chosen a team to align by for capture the flag" Alex gave him a confused look so josh elaborated "every Friday we have a capture the flag competition where all the cabins participate. There are two teams and each team tries to capture the flag of the other teams and..."

"Why are you asking me about this?"Alex interrupted Josh's explanation "I was hoping you would team up with the blue team"

"Sure" Alex shrugged, he didn't really care whom he was teamed up with. He hadn't really been in the camp long enough to know that many people. Josh grin widely "great" Josh answered before walking away, Alex then made his way to his cabin, deciding to ask Damien about it the next day.

**XXXXXXX**

"So you decided to join Hermes without even considering his angle or why he wanted you?" Damien asked Alex exasperatedly to which Alex paused and thought for a moment

"Should I have? I mean we're on the same team so it hardly matters" Damien slammed the heel of his palm to his forehead "how could you be so carefree?"

"It's just a game" Alex defended making Damien laugh bitterly "oh no, not in camp half blood" they walked in silence for a few minutes, each gathering his own thoughts

"So why do you think he wanted me on his team?" Alex asked Damien making the blonde boy roll his eyes

"Athena has Zeus and Poseidon on their side, Josh wants you to boost the morale of his troops, he doesn't expect any results out of you" Alex narrowed his eyes "that really pisses me of" he complained to Damien who asked "so what do you want to do?"

"I need someone who can give me a crash course on sword fighting" Alex told the son of Aphrodite who took him to the arena where Kyle Harrison, son of Ares was hacking away on a dummy

"Him?" Alex questioned remembering him from his first dinner at camp.

"You wanted someone to teach you sword fighting? Kyle is one of the best swordsmen at camp, but no one has ever had the guts to ask him for help, plus we only have three days till capture the flag." Damien told Alex who smirked and approached the son of Ares.

"Hello" Alex said but Kyle didn't respond, continuing to attack the dummy "I need you to give me a crash course on sword fighting"

Kyle gave Alex a look that seemed to ask "_are you out of your freakin mind?" _but Alex gazed back at him, so Kyle pointed towards a bunch of swords, gesturing for Alex to pick one, Alex obliged and stood in front of Kyle who had sheathed one of his xiphos and held only one in his left hand

"You know the basics?" Kyle asked Alex, his voice was even and hard. Alex nodded and Kyle said "put all that to use and come at me.

Alex took a breath and raised his sword, bringing it down to Kyle's head CLANG! It was suddenly knocked out of his hand "don't stretch out your arm, makes it easy for an opponent to knock the sword out of your hand"

Alex tried again and again the sword was knocked out of his hand "don't hold your arm too firm, be ready to move it in any direction in a given moment

Alex growled and threw a thrust at Kyle who sidestepped and brought his blade to Alex's sword hilt, but Alex was ready this time and twisted his arm to meet Kyle's xiphos. "Acceptable" Kyle told Alex "now, come again" Alex smirked and attacked.

For three days Alex fought and was defeated by Kyle, each time Kyle would tell him what he did wrong and leave it to Alex to figure out how to correct it. Finally the day for capture the flag had arrived. Dinner had been a loud activity and soon after Chiron announced "heroes, it is time for capture the flag" there was a loud cheer from everyone as they moved towards the forest.

The teams had been divided equally cabin wise:

Blue Team

Hermes

Ares

Aphrodite

Hades

Iris

Tyche

Hecate

Demeter

Dionysus

Red Team

Zeus

Poseidon

Athena

Hypnos

Nemesis

Nike

Hebe

Hephaestus

Apollo

But hero wise the blue team had more campers while the red teams had two children of the big three who actually knew how to fight.

Alex got himself a pair of stygian iron armguards and greaves and joined the others in entering the forest. "Why aren't you wearing a breastplate?" Damien asked Alex who simply answered "that thing weighs a ton; I'd rather be fast than protected"

He then noticed all the councillors of the blue team were gathering together, near the 'fist of Zeus' as Damien called it, where the flag had been planted

"Strategic meeting" Damien explained and pulled Alex with him to the huddle

"So how are we going at it this time?" Damien asked the councillors

"I think we should go for a main attack with two flanks supporting" Josh Stone councillor of Hermes stated

"I still think we should use Macedonian attack patters, they will obviously try flanking us" Eric Parker Son of Ares said

"If we use Macedonian attack patterns, they will obviously surround ambush us from behind" Harry Farrell son of Hecate pointed out

"We need to use stealth as our advantage; sheer power is in their favour" Henry Lucas, son of Dionysus

"How about we send two flanks of our own to battle their flanks while a small group goes for the flag" Veronica Richmond, the councillor for Tyche's Cabin suggested

"Will they be able to find the flag quickly enough? Because if they get found out they're going to have a hard time defending themselves" John Andrews, son of Iris pointed out.

Lucy Cerra, daughter of Demeter then turned to Alex "I heard that the children of Hades can see in the dark, is that correct?" Alex nodded unsure of what Lucy was going at

"So if Alex accompanies the group, they should be easily able to find the flag before the red team realises what happened" she pointed out making the others murmur in agreement

"I'll accompany the team" Damien added smiling at Alex who felt out of his depth

"My brother Dylan is the fastest of our cabin, he can aid you guys" Josh supplied

"My sister Daphne can help as well" Harry Farrell added as well

"So can Kyle" Eric decided but suddenly the other councillors seemed hesitant about adding him as well

"He'll be perfect for it" Alex said making everyone look at him in surprise, even Eric

"It's decided then" Damien said and soon everyone took position as Chiron announced the rules. Alex glanced at Kyle who was wearing a blood red leather jacket that came to his knees Kyle felt Alex's gaze and turned to him to say "it's magically indestructible and thus protects me"

Alex then noted his other two teammates. Dylan was an African American boy who was at least a year older than Alex and was built lean and thin, like a runner, Daphne was blonde haired, blue eyed, about the same age as Dylan and armed with a bronze sceptre with a crystal on it rather than a sword.

"They're most probably going to set the flag near Beckendorf hill" Damien said referring to a hill named after a son of Hephaestus who had been the first casualty of the second titanomachy.

"So that's where we'll head first" Daphne said.

The conch sounded and amid roars of cheers most of the blue team went forward to attack and distract.

"We should go" Kyle said and no one argued, so they went ahead and rushed into enemy territory. Alex led point due to his ability to see in the dark, Damien to his left and Kyle to his right, Dylan was behind him and Daphne brought up the rear.

All around them Alex could hear the sounds of fighting and even saw glimpses of it from the corner of his eye, they ran forward till Beckendorf hill was in Alex's eyesight "the flag is positioned there" Alex conformed "it's guarded by three archers and four soldiers"

"They shouldn't be much of a problem" Damien said as the five of them burst into the clearing. Damien rushed forward as his bracelet transformed into a sword and he began fighting two of the guards.

Kyle was immediately attacked by the two archers who tried to keep their distance while the other guards went for Dylan and Daphne leaving Alex to deal with the final archer.

The archer shot an arrow at Alex who was able to dodge it and was able to get into striking distance of the archer. Alex recognized her as Amanda and said "surrender now" Amanda responded with using her bow to hit Alex on the chest, Alex stumbled but recovered to parry against her next attack, he then used a move he had learnt fighting Kyle that allowed one to disarm their opponent.

Alex smirked as Amanda's bow went sailing into the air. He slammed the flat of his blade on her helmet and sent her sprawling, he looked behind to see Daphne unleash a jet of flames towards the two guards on her and Dylan while Kyle and Damien had already taken care of their guards.

Dylan grabbed the flag and they were about to leave when one of guards Daphne had defeated got up and made a wild attempt towards Dylan "take this" he shouted and made a wide arc, Dylan tried to sidestep but the guard still got him at the thigh.

"God dammit!" Dylan screamed as Kyle kicked the guard in the stomach and then slammed his foot on his helmet

"What now?" Daphne asked, adrenaline pumping through her veins Dylan passed the flag to Alex who was standing closest to him "go" he said and the four of them ran into the woods, with Damien, Daphne and Kyle forming a triangle around him.

"What's the status on the others?" Damien asked Alex who frowned "not good, the two flanks are pushing away our guys, they're almost at the creek"

"Crossing it will be problematic with Katie's power over it" Daphne pointed out

"Someone from the red team is coming towards us at two o'clock" Alex noted as Kyle disappeared into the woods and Alex saw him take down the red soldier before reappearing by their side.

"We'll have to cross the creek before they have time to figure out what happened" Kyle told them as they approached the fighting and began to make their way through.

"They have our flag" someone from the red team shouted making Alex grin in excitement. He dodged one member of the red team then slammed his sword to the side of another as he approached the creek. Beside him, Damien was battling Alice while Kyle was fighting three people simultaneously.

Suddenly the creek exploded upwards to form a wall of water, with Katie standing on top of it. "You shall not pass" she shouted with a hint of humour in her voice. Alex's blood was pumping and while he didn't realise it, the others would later tell him that as he approached the creek shadows seemed to gather around him.

"YAAAAGH!" Alex shouted as the shadows surrounded him and he shot towards the wall of water and broke through it.

"Blue Team wins!" Chiron announced as the blue team took Alex on their shoulders. He was carried till the dining pavilion after which he was finally allowed to plant his feet on solid ground, Alex for once in his life felt like he belonged somewhere. Soon Chiron made them disperse and Alex happily walked back to his cabin.

"Hello little brother" a voice greeted Alex startling him, he hadn't noticed the man sitting on one of the beds

"Who are you?" Alex demanded, the man was lean with pale skin and black hair, his face looked soft but his black eyes seemed like they had seen too much, he was dressed completely in black, black jean, black combat boots, a black t-shirt and a black aviator jacket.

"my names Nico Di Angelo" the man answered "and I'm the man that's going to make you feel like an insignificant fool" saying this he grabbed Alex by the collar and suddenly Alex's vision was painted black.


End file.
